Users frequently work with multiple forms of content, such as email and documents, to communicate relevant information. Many tasks involve using both forms of content together. Conventional solutions generally treat the two forms of content as separate items requiring manual, and often inefficient, manipulation of the items and/or the information contained therein together to complete the task. For example, in a conventional work flow to edit an email attachment and return it to the sender, the user must download the attachment, perform the edits using the appropriate software application, compose a new email message, locate and attach the edited attachment to the new email message, and send the new email message. Efficiency varies depending on the device being used to complete the workflow due to differences in the capabilities, such as display capabilities, of different devices.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made. Although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the aspects disclosed herein should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.